fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Godzilla
Discussion needed Ok, so while there are many famous Godzilla monsters, some of them actually appeared in their own films. Mothra, Rodan, the Gargantuas, Baragon, Varan, etc. Would they count as different series? I'm going to add Mothra at least. Zakor1138 (talk) 05:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Honestly Zak. These monsters are part of that series then remain there. If I'm not wrong.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] :Not always the case. The War of the Gargantuas is a spinoff/sequel to Frankenstein vs Baragon, and the Garganutuas appeared in various toku shows. Same with some other monsters like Kamoebas appearing in one of the Go! shows, and the Gotengo appearing in a Sentai-like series. Others like The War in Space have had only a few appearances in Godzilla media, but are considered their own thing. Mothra had a series of films in the 90s. Many of these films are unrelated, and some have really no connection to Godzilla canon other than having a ship appear as a generic enemy or a monster like the Snowman have a background cameo. Zakor1138 (talk) 05:12, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Well...Why do not we mark them as a spin off, then.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 12:07, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Because those movies came out before their connections to the Godzilla series. Zakor1138 (talk) 20:04, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Such a thing was even in Sonic with Rad Mobile.But this is not the same case.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 12:50, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::I honestly don't know why I made this discussion in the first place, as it seems I'm the only one here who understands why everything on the page makes sense. As I said, many of these films are their own thing, and most of these films aren't part of the Godzilla series. Atragon had a standalone film in the 90s, Matango was based on a short story, many of the sci-fi films weren't supposed to have monsters in general, and many monsters featured in those movies appeared in other non-Godzilla media. Zakor1138 (talk) 19:21, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I say we put those as a series.If the monsters have appeared before appearing in Godzilla, it should classify them as normalseries.A small example, some years ago, discover a series of capcom called SonSon, then I noticed that in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 appears SonSon 3 and then I did not know whether to classify this character as one of Marvel vs. Capcom or as a Sonson.In the end I chose the first one because the character appeared before appearing in the series of SonSon, some Street Fighter X Capcom All classified this character incorrectly as the SonSon series but in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Capcom vs. SNK 2 is classified as an original Marvel vs. Capcom, because we know that once in a million is not justified.I know this series but I often get confused with King Kong.I also had this doubt and you know who was at fault, it was all the fault of Wikipedia, those Wikipedians did nothing but write that those monsters were Godzilla but I fortunately I remembered this reasoning that has taken away many doubts.Anyway, whether the series of canonical Godzilla, could also be branded as a spin off.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 20:57, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Kaiju I read on Wikipedia that the monsters were born in their series, so they are not spin offs. But I read that the monsters are part of a universe called Kaiju, first I thought it was just a film genre, but perhaps it could be more, but I have some doubts about this.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 16:43, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :No, Kaiju is a film genre. Kaiju is Japanese for "strange beast" and has referred to multiple giant monsters in fiction. They are not a universe. Zakor1138 (talk) 18:14, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Clarifications 1: The Shinobi reference was changed to Type-3, as SEGA did not seem to get permission from Toho to use Godzilla in their game. While SEGA did publish a Godzilla game, the boss in Revenge of Shinobi looks to be done without their knowledge. It's even referred to as "Brontosaurus" in the manual. (Even though it's clearly a theropod dinosaur, not a sauropod) 2: The Scooby Doo reference might seem unlicensed, but aside from the Godzilla design, they used some other monsters from the HB Godzilla show in it. As they were created by Hanna-Barbera, I assume this is a Type-1. --Zakor1138 (talk) 01:04, May 24, 2019 (UTC)